


Hallo? Ist da jemand?

by KMZ



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Aus einem kindischen Impuls heraus beschließt Tony den Halloween-Abend so zu verbringen wie damals als er ein Kind war: Verkleidet, mit einem Eimerchen in der Hand und von Haus zu Haus ziehend. Weil er aber nicht mehr die guten Instinkte eines Kindes hat, gerät er in die Fänge eines Gruselhauses und es gibt nur eine einzige Person, die ihm helfen kann. Steve Rogers, zu dem sein Verhältnis aus vielerlei Gründen schwierig ist. Wird der Cap‘ zu seiner Rettung herbei eilen?





	1. Chapter 1

Seine Fingerspitzen tippten nervös auf die Tischplatte, während er Löcher in den Raum starrte.  
Morgen war der 31. Oktober und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren würde es keine traditionelle Gruselparty geben, denn Pepper assistierte im Augenblick ihrer Cousin, die ihr fünftes Kind bekam und eigentlich schon Übung haben müsste. Was nur sollte er mit diesem so wundervollen Tag anfangen, ohne währenddessen vor tödlicher Langeweile zu sterben?  
Tony seufzte und sah auf das eine Bild auf seinem Schreibtisch. Es zeigte die erste Garde der Avengers. Thors breites Grinsen ermunterte ihn dazu auch zu lächeln. Clint sah verkniffen aus wie immer, Romanoff sah aus, als wenn sie den Fotographen gleich töten würde, Fury schaute mit seinem einen Auge gerade zu Bruce, der lächelt als wäre er leicht debil. Na wenigstens Pepper überstrahlte alle mit ihrer Anmut. Aber er sollte Steve Rogers wirklich nicht vergessen, auch wenn ihr Verhältnis alles andere als entspannt war. Schnell klappte Tony das Bild um, damit er es nicht weiter ansehen musste. Die Gedanken zu Steve regten ihn viel zu sehr auf.

Sein Blick schweifte zu einem anderen Bild, was ihn als Knirps von sechs Jahren zusammen mit seinen Eltern zeigte. Es war seine Einschulung und die Schultüte war knapp kleiner als er selbst. Tony schmunzelte, weil er sich noch immer sehr gut an seine überaus spannende Kindheit erinnern konnte. So gern war er ein Kind gewesen, dass er es einfach irgendwie geblieben war (wenn er an dieser Stelle mal Peppers Worte widergeben durfte).  
„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht …“, murmelte er und fühlte sich plötzlich deutlich besser. Er richtete das Foto der Avengers wieder auf, strich dabei unbewusst mit seinem Daumen ganz zärtlich über Steve, der am linken Rand stand und machte sich dann auf den Weg ein passendes Kostüm zu besorgen.  
Dann würde er sich eben verkleiden wie früher und mit den Kindern um die Häuser ziehen, um die Leute zu erschrecken und die Süßigkeiten zu erbeuten. Das würde sicher ein großer Spaß werden.

 

Im besten Kostümverleih der Stadt war natürlich viel los. Tony wühlte sich auf der Suche nach einem ganz speziellen Kostüm durch die Ständer, fand es aber nicht und sprach deshalb den Verkäufer an.  
„Loki?“ Er hob bedeutungsvoll die Brauen.  
„Na, so ausgefallen ist mein Wunsch ja wohl auch nicht“, knurrte Tony verstimmt, denn irgendwie schien jeder den schmierigen Verrückten spannender zu finden als … sich selbst, würde er im Normalfall denken, doch heute dachte er: Als Captain America, denn er war doch der größte und wahrhaftigste Held von allen.  
„Nein, aber er ist sehr beliebt und alle derartigen Kostüme sind weg. Es sei denn …“ Der schmierige Hippie-Verkäufer machte eine Geste, indem er Daumen, Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger zusammenrieb und seine Brauen wieder auf so ekelhafte Weise springen ließ, dass Starks Blutdruck in die Höhe schoss.  
„In Ordnung, zeig mir das Ding …!“, forderte Stark und folgte ihm nach hinten. Das Gewand war einfach perfekt und nahezu originalgetreu.  
„Die Schneiderin für die Filme hat es mir heimlich nachgeschneidert. Sie ist meine Nichte und darf das eigentlich nicht, doch sie hat für mich eine Ausnahme gemacht. Von den Helmen gab es am Set mehrere und einer ist „ganz zufällig“ verschwunden. Und zwar der hier!“ Stolz hielt er Tony den Helm hin.  
„Perfekt!“, sagte Tony und bezahlte einen horrenden Preis. Kaum war er aus dem Laden raus, ärgerte er sich über seine kindische Unbesonnenheit, die ihm eine Menge Geld gekostet hat. Aber was tat man nicht alles für den Spaß.

 

Der nächste Tag war für Tony eine Tortur, denn er fühlte sich so ziemlich wie ein Kind kurz vor der weihnachtlichen Bescherung. Er hatte noch nicht mal getestet, ob das Loki-Kostüm passte, weil er Angst hatte gleich damit auf die Straße zu rennen. Dabei musste er doch warte bis es dunkel war.  
Endlich war es so weit und das Kostüm passte einigermaßen. Gut, in seinen Stiefeln waren Rollen, weil die Hose zu lang war und auch die Ärmel sahen merkwürdig aus. Der Helm passte aber gut und insgeheim dachte er: Na, da hat Loki wohl doch nicht so ein wahnsinnig großes Hirn! Es gab sogar ein Zepter dazu und als Tony es probeweise auf den Boden stieß, passierte nicht viel, außer, dass das Bild der Avengers wieder umfiel. Er ließ es liegen und machte sich auf in die Vorstadt, denn dort lauerten die reichen Bürger auf kleine Kinder, die sie erschrecken konnten. Aber es gab da auch ein paar Häuser, die ziemlich gruslig waren, erinnerte er sich wehmütig und betete inständig, dass es die noch gab.  
Denn erst dann war die Halloween-Szenerie perfekt.

 

Sein mechanisches Herz klopfte wild und er war so aufgeregt, dass er in diesem elenden Lederzeug zu schwitzen begann. Wie er gehofft hatte, fand hier in der Vorstadt das klassische amerikanische Halloween statt. Eine Menge verkleideter Kind mit kleinen Eimern liefen kreischend an ihm vorbei und er reihte sich einfach mal ein. Da er nicht so groß war, fiel er nicht wirklich auf, denn auch viele verkleideten Teenager waren unterwegs. Niemand beachtete ihn, obwohl er das tollste Kostüm von allen trug. Aber auch, wenn er zwar aussah wie Loki, fühlte er sich nicht so. Wäre ja auch schlimm! Er wollte das Kostüm sowieso nur, wegen dem Hörnerhelm, der ihn so faszinierte. Nachdem er Loki kennengelernt hatte, hatte er sogar mal kurzfristig über Hörner an seinem eigenen Helm nachgedacht, doch er war sich sicher, dass ihn Loki sogar wegen Plagiates verklagt hätte. Neidisch war er trotzdem geblieben.   
Das Sprüchlein, welches er mit hoher Stimme aufsagte, war noch aus seiner Kindheit und funktionierte immer noch ausgezeichnet. Zwar sahen ihn manche Hausbewohner mehr als merkwürdig an und eine Frau sagte sogar zu ihrem Mann in viel zu lautem Flüsterton:   
„Das ist wohl einer von diesen geistig behinderten Jungs, die jetzt in dem neuen Zentrum an der Marvelroad wohnen. Gib ihm mehr von den abgelaufenen Lakritzschnecken, der merkt das sicher nicht!“  
Tony behielt sein Grinsen bei, denn nichts würde ihm heute seine Spiellaune verderben können. Niemand war da, der ihn verurteilte, kritisierte oder erwartete, dass er die Welt rettete. Er konnte endlich mal wieder der kleine Junge sein, der noch immer in ihm wohnte.   
Gut gelaunt ging er mit der Kindermasse mit, doch dann kam er an dem Haus vorbei, um das alle immer einen großen Bogen machten. Denn niemals war es einladend dekoriert oder wirkte besonders freundlich. Als er ein Kind war, wohnten darin uralte Leute, die sich an Halloween immer verbarrikadierten und im Garten Schilder aufstellten, die dringend vor einer Selbstschussanlage warnten (als ob kleine Kinder lesen könnten?!).  
Heute stand es leer und verfiel langsam, wie Tony sah. War das etwa ein huschendes Licht in der obersten Etage? Verflixt, es war so schnell weg, dass es auch eine Einbildung hätte sein können. Seine Neugier war geweckt und weil Tony dann doch inzwischen kein Kind mehr war, sondern ein gestandener Mann mit einer Menge an Selbstbewusstsein, ging er mutig die Stufen zum Haus hoch.

 

Die Tür und die Fenster waren alle geschlossen. Alles war dunkel; verdreckt, vom Wetter beschädigt und wirkte niemals ungastlicher. Trotzdem klopfte Tony nun beherzt (er sah es als eine Mutprobe an) an die Tür.   
„Das war wohl zu zaghaft …“, flüsterte er und hörte dabei erstaunt, wie seine Stimme leicht zitterte. Gerade wollte er hart und kräftig seine Faust an die Tür sausen lassen und rief schon:  
„Ich bin Loki, verschmähter Prinz von Asgard, der verlangt, dass alle Welten vor ihm knien mögen und stocksauer ist, weil es keine verdammt noch mal tut! Aber eigentlich bin ich nur hier, weil ich Süßes will, also …“ Wie von Zauberhand schwang die Tür plötzlich nach innen auf. Dabei quietschte und knarrte sie wie man es nur in einem typischen Horrorfilm zu sehen bekam.  
Tony kicherte, denn wer auch immer dahinter steckte, hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, es authentisch wirken zu lassen.

 

„Hey, Bruder! Geh da besser nicht rein!“, hörte er eine dünne Jungenstimme hinter sich. Tony fuhr neugierig und ein wenig irritiert herum.  
Am unteren Ende der Treppe stand ein wirklich dürrer Junge um die zehn Jahre alt, an dem Thors Kostüm nur so herumflatterte. Er wedelte mit Mjölnir und dabei rutschte ihm sein geflügelter Helm über die Augen.  
„Loki würde das niemals tun!“, rief er wieder.  
„Warum nicht? Ist Loki denn nicht mutig?“  
„Nicht so wie Thor. Aber er ist garantiert nicht so dumm in dieses Mörderhaus zu gehen!“, schrie der Junge und der Helm fiel ihm endgültig vom Kopf.  
„Mörderhaus?“, fragte Tony verdutzt. Seit wann war das denn ein Mörderhaus?  
„Kevin! Sieh zu, dass du den Anschluss nicht verlierst! Beeile dich!“, schrie plötzlich eine blonde, dicke Frau, die zu „Thor“ gerannt kam und ihn herrisch am Arm packte und wegzerrte. Der Junge schaffte es gerade noch seinen Helm festzuhalten, gab Tony aber keine Antwort auf seine Frage.  
„Mörderhaus …pah. So ein Blödsinn. Das war ja nur ein Kind gewesen …“, sagte er amüsiert, doch irgendwas in ihm prickelte. Hatte es etwa eine Bedeutung gehabt, dass der Junge ausgerechnet als sein Bruder Thor verkleidet gewesen war? Ach Unsinn!  
Verärgert über seine zweifelnden Gedanken, die ihm den Spaß versauen wollten, trat er über die Schwelle in das Haus.   
„Hallo?“, rief er laut in die muffige Schwärze, die nach Verfall, Staub und Leere roch. Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort, aber wie unter Zwang rief er nochmals:

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?“


	2. Chapter 2

Inzwischen war Tony ein paar Schritte in den dunklen Flur hineingelaufen und lauschte angespannt. Oh Gott, war das spannend, dachte er mit einer prickelnden Erregung in seinem Steißbein. Wie früher! Genau das machte ein gutes Halloween-Fest aus. Es war wie ein aufregender Kampf, mit ungewissem Ausgang, an dessen Ende aber alle lachten, weil sie gesiegt hatten. Und natürlich aß man von den erbeuteten Süßigkeiten bis die Bauchschmerzen kamen.

 

„Hallo?“, rief er wieder und machte einen weiteren Schritt. Im selben Moment geschahen mehrere Dinge auf einmal. Sein Hörnerhelm passte sich so perfekt seiner Kopfform an, dass es weh tat. Er versuchte ihn abzunehmen, doch es war absolut unmöglich. Außerdem fiel die Tür hinter ihm zu und nachdem er mit dem Helm wenig Erfolg hatte, versuchte er sich an der Tür. Allerdings hatte er auch da keinen Erfolg. Sie war zu und ließ sich nicht mal mit moderater Gewalt wieder öffnen. Auch seine Versuche seinen Iron Man Anzug zu aktivieren oder mit Jarvis zu kommunizieren schlugen fehl. Außerdem war es recht frisch geworden. Das sah er zumindest an seinen Atemwölkchen, fühlte es aber nicht. Warum war das so?  
Eher dezent verwundert als in echter Panik stand Tony ein Weilchen reglos da, lauschte und dachte nach. Vielleicht fror er nicht, weil er nun wirklich Loki war? Ein wirklich befremdlicher Gedanke. Andererseits, was war schon absurd, bei all den Dingen, die er schon erlebt hatte? Wie es aussah, war er wohl tatsächlich in die Fänge eines echten Gruselhauses mit noch unbekanntem Bewohner geraten. Vielleicht hätte er doch auf Thors Warnung hören sollen. Aber Loki hörte doch sicher auch niemals auf die Ratschläge seines Bruders und nun hatte er den Salat!  
Immerhin funktionierte sein Handy und das beruhigte ihn. Im ersten Moment überlegte er, ob das das Taschenlampen-Tool nutzen sollte, um sich im Haus umzusehen, doch dann sah er, dass sein Akku nur noch 30% hatte. Vielleicht war es doch besser erst einmal notfalls Hilfe zu organisieren, bevor er sich auf die Erkundungstour wagte, der er sich vollkommen gewachsen fühlte. Schließlich war er Loki, dachte er sarkastisch.  
Er wählte Nummer für Nummer, doch es war merkwürdig. Weder nahm einer seiner Freunde und Vertrauten ab, noch hatte er die Möglichkeit auf eine Mailbox zu sprechen.  
„Wie verhext …“, murmelte er und starrte grimmig auf den allerletzten Namen auf seiner Telefonliste: Steve Rogers. Nein, so schlimm war er noch nicht dran, dass er ausgerechnet ihn anrufen würde.

 

Mutig aber ziemlich unbeholfen lief er nun vorwärts. Ganz dunkel war es nicht, denn das Licht der Laternen der Straßen drang ein bisschen durch die Fenster ins Haus. Wenn man sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, sah man ein wenig. Tony lief in die ehemalige Küche. Die Möbel standen noch, doch es war ein unübersehbares Chaos am Boden und auf den Ablageflächen. Es stank bestialisch und er wollte gar nicht genau wissen, welche Reste diesen Geruch absonderten. Mit seinem Zepter stocherte er in einem Berg herum und plötzlich sprang eine aufkreischende Katze heraus und verschwand in den Weiten des düsteren Hauses. Tonys Herz schlug hart und ein wenig besorgt packte er nach dem Magneten, ob alles noch an Ort und Stelle war. Was war er? Halb Loki, halb Iron Man? Oder war er nun „Iroki?“  
„Ja, klingt gut …“, murmelte er und musste wieder lächeln. So schnell holte man einen Stark nicht von den Beinen. Wie nützlich das Zepter war, merkte er auch bald, denn er hielt es vor sich, um nicht gegen Türen oder Wände zu laufen, während er die komplette unterste Etage auf der Suche nach der Hintertür in den Garten, ablief. Sie war ebenso festverschlossen wie die Vordertür und das Glas brach nicht, so fest Tony auch das Zepter dagegen stieß.  
„Na, Loki … deine Waffe taugt aber auch nicht allzu viel“, knurrte er enttäuscht, wusste aber natürlich, dass das Zepter keinesfalls Lokis Waffe war, sondern nur ein phallisches Gimmick. Lokis wahre Macht lang in seiner magischen Zunge.   
Hin und wieder knarrte und quietschte es im Haus und einmal bildete er sich sogar ein über sich Schritte gehört zu haben. Gerade stand Tony vor einem der vorderen Fenster, sah vor dem Haus eine weitere Gruppe Kinder, flankiert von Erwachsenen vorbeiziehen und verlor für ein paar Sekunden die Kontrolle über seine Ängste.  
„Hallo!! Ich bin hier eingesperrt! Hallo! Hilfe!“ brüllte er und schlug seine Hände gegen die unzerstörbaren Fensterscheiben. Selbstverständlich hörte und sah ihn niemand. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Menschen schienen sogar schneller zu laufen. Kurz war er frustriert, dann beschloss er in das Obergeschoss zu gehen und sich einem eventuellen Babo zu stellen. So war es doch immer, oder nicht? Nach einem Endkampf war wieder Frieden.  
Allerdings blieb er dann erst mal mit Lokis verdammten Hörnern am Treppenaufgang hängen und da der Helm wie festgewachsen war, kippte er haltlos nach hinten, ruderte dabei hektisch mit den Armen und fiel dann doch auf den Rücken.  
Kurz atemlos, verfluchte Tony seine dämliche Idee Kind zu spielen. Er war ein scheiß alter Mann, der in einem verfluchten Horrorhaus gefangen war und sein letzter Ausweg war …? Was? Rogers anzurufen? Niemals!  
Er rappelte sich wieder hoch, zog diesmal den Kopf ein und passierte die heikle Stelle ohne weiteren Zwischenfall. Wieder stocherte er mit dem Zepter nach vorn und erreichte so lebend das Obergeschoss. 

 

Oben roch es nicht ganz so vergammelt, sondern nur noch muffig. Und es war noch eine ganze Ecke kälter. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, rief Tony wieder in die schwarze Kälte:  
„Hallo? Ist da jemand?“   
Wie zu erwarten war, kam keine Antwort, deshalb begann er auch hier die Türen zu öffnen, um in die Räume zu schauen. Er hoffte so irgendeine Antwort darauf zu finden, wie er wieder hier rauskommen konnte. Unmengen an Gerümpel, alten Möbeln und undefinierbaren Dingen standen und lagen überall rum. Bei einem Schritt nach vorn, rannte ein ganzer Pulk Ratten schreiend und quietschend davon. Vermutlich war er gerade in ihre Mitternachtsgruppenorgie geplatzt, dachte Tony halb erheitert, halb angespannt. Noch verlor er nicht seinen Biss, noch war er „Iroki“, noch gab sich ein Stark nicht geschlagen und schließlich waren es nur Ratten und Müll. Er presste sich angestrengt ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und schon ging es leichter.

 

Als er die nächste Tür öffnete, hob er erstaunt die Brauen, denn in diesem Raum gab es nicht nur das Licht eine schummrigen Stehlampe, sondern es war auch der einzige Raum, der nicht bis obenhin zugemüllt war. Im Raum befanden sich ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, die antik wirkende Lampe und ein großes, fast luxuriös anmutendes Bett mit tiefrotem Samtbettzeug. Aber auch in diesem Zimmer roch es nicht allzu frisch. Aufmerksam sah er sich im Raum nach Hinweisen um, fand jedoch nichts. Da es der letzte Ort war, den er außer dem Keller noch nicht vom Haus untersucht hatte, gestattete er sich eine Pause und warf sich auf das bequeme Bett, um nachzudenken. Tony lehnte sich an die Rückwand und verschränkte ein wenig trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.  
Wer oder was könnte dafür verantwortlich sein? Im Grunde war das erst einmal egal. Wichtige war, wie kam er hier raus, ohne zukünftig als lächerliches Loki-Double durch die Welt laufen zu müssen (diese Priorität stand weit über seinem Leben!)? Scheinbar nicht aus eigener Kraft, denn auch hier oben waren die Fenster keine Fenster, sondern teils durchsichtige und schalldichte Steinmauern. Ohne seine technische Unterstützung war er hier offenbar nur ein herzkranker alternder Mann. Seufzend nahm er sein Handy zur Hand. Nur noch 10% Akku blieben ihm.

 

Er wählte den Notruf und hätte sein Telefon fast wütend an die Wand geworfen, weil auch diese Verbindung nicht zustande kam. Aufgebracht wollte er aufstehen, doch das war nicht möglich. Jedes Mal, wenn er sein Bein über den Bettrand schwingen wollte, stieß er auf unsichtbaren Widerstand, egal an welcher Ecke des Bettes er sein Glück versuchte. Wutentbrannt ließ er nun doch einen Schrei los und war froh, dass ihn niemand seiner Freunde sehen konnte. Die Antwort war ein Knarren und Ächzen im Gebälk. Es klang wie Lokis verdammtes, höhnisches Gelächter, wenn der Irre glaubte, mal wieder die Oberhand zu haben. Irgendwo fiel etwas um und Tony begann zu schwitzen, anstatt zu frösteln, wie es die Temperatur eigentlich erforderte.  
Wieder riss er am Helm, doch es war noch immer nicht möglich ihn abzunehmen. In seiner Verzweiflung ließ er nun doch Steve Rogers Nummer wählen. Und siehe da, es klingelte.

 

„Geh ran, oh bitte mein Hübscher … geh jetzt an dein Telefon …“, murmelte Tony beschwörend, denn er war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob Steve abnehmen würde, wenn sein Name auf dem Display erscheinen würde. Es sei denn, da stand: Ein Arschloch von vielen.

 

„Tony?“, fragte Steves Stimme dann recht nüchtern und Tony entfloh ein infantil-peinliches Geräusch der Erleichterung. Fast hätte er sogar gesagt: Gott sein Dank! Tat er nicht, dafür blutete nun seine Zunge ein wenig, weil er sich drauf gebissen hatte.  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe“, kam er unverzüglich zum Punkt, denn wer wusste schon wie lange der Akku noch hielt, „Umgehend. Na, eigentlich braucht Loki deine Hilfe, doch das ist eine andere Sache. Du wirst sehen, was ich meine und du wirst dich vielleicht …“  
„Wo bist du und was soll ich tun?“, unterbrach Rogers sachlich seinen nervösen Redefluss zu dem er sich aus Gründen der Verlegenheit hatte verleiten lassen.  
„In der Rosengartenallee 56. In einem Spukhaus, aus dem ich nicht mehr entkommen kann.“  
„Ist das jetzt ein merkwürdiger Halloween-Scherz, Stark?“, fragte Steve natürlich argwöhnisch und Tony war nach Weinen zumute. Wenn Steve ihm nicht glaubte, würde er hier sterben. Nein, riss er sich zusammen. Das war lächerlich. Er würde hier rauskommen! Er war Iroki, verdammt!  
„Nein! Ich meine es absolut ernst. Falls du mir zu Hilfe eilen willst, muss ich dich warnen. Die Tür ist hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen und es gibt keinen Weg aus dem Haus raus. Zumindest keinen, den ich gefunden habe. Allerdings war ich noch nicht im Keller, weil der Akku meines Handys auf Minimum läuft und ich …“  
Jäh klickte es und das Display seines Telefons wurde schwarz.  
„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh“, schrie er laut und pfefferte das Telefon dann doch an die Wand. Würde Steve kommen? Er musste! Wenn man nicht auf Captain America vertrauen konnte, auf wen zum Teufel denn sonst! So redete sich Tony Mut zu, während er auf dem Bett vor sich hingammelte und auf die seltsamen Geräusche des Hauses lauschte. Es war, als würde das Haus mit ihm sprechen, doch er verstand kein Wort. Wenn er Steve eigentlich ganz heimlich nicht übel fand, so sehnte er sich jetzt so sehr nach seinem Anblick, dass es weh tat.


	3. Chapter 3

Er war wohl eigeschlafen, denn er zuckte hoch, als er etwas Poltern hörte.   
„Bitte lass es Steve sein. Ich werde ihm auch für immer dankbar sein und ihn zu jedem meiner hoffentlich noch vielen Geburtstage einladen. Wenn er unbedingt will, küsse ich ihn auch, denn das hatte ich sowieso immer vor. Glaub mir das, lieber Gott!“ betete Tony auf seine nicht ganz ernstgemeinte Art vor sich hin, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Wieder schlug sein Herz so schnell, dass er ein wenig Schmerzen hatte. Seine rechte Pobacke war eingeschlafen und noch immer konnte er das Bett nicht verlassen. Als Captain America dann tatsächlich die Tür aufstieß, zuckte Stark trotzdem zusammen. 

 

Steve trug Alltagskleidung, die aus Jeans, T-Shirt und Lederjacke bestand und Tony tat auf zutiefst enttäuscht.  
„Du hättest dich wenigstens mir zuliebe in ein Kostüm werfen können …“, maulte er, um seine Erleichterung und Freude ihn zu sehen, nicht zu offensichtlich werden zu lassen.  
„Als was hätte ich kommen sollen? Also Thor vielleicht?“, grinste Rogers amüsiert, als er ihn betrachte.  
„Der große Captain hätte mir schon gereicht. Ich hoffe, du hast die Tür offen gelassen?“  
„Ich habe sie zerstört und dachte damit dem Problem die Nahrung zu nehmen, doch kaum war ich über die Schwelle, hat sich eine neue Tür gebildet, die nun geschlossen ist. Ich vermute, es gibt irgendeinen Trick?“  
„Denke ich auch. Nur kenne ich ihn dummerweise nicht. Du warst wenigstens so schlau und hast eine Taschenlampe dabei. Damit können wir uns auch im Keller umsehen, wenn ich verdammt nochmal aus dem Bett rauskäme …“, murmelte Tony und bekam heiße Wangen, als er unter Steves skeptischen Blick wieder einmal versuchte aufzustehen.  
„Es scheint mich festzuhalten und wenn ich ehrlich bin, war das der Tod, der mich am wenigstens anspricht. Ich meine, in einem Bett sterben, ist so was von nicht heroisch …“  
„Sarkasmus hilft nicht wirklich“, sagte Steve und blickte mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf sein eigenes Telefon, während Stark sich ärgerte, dass Rogers ihm seiner Meinung nach viel zu wenig Mitgefühl entgegen brachte. Gerade er, als der Ur-Held aller Helden, sollte doch wissen, wie man eines feschen und nachhaltigen Todes stirbt, der hoffentlich in die Analen der Welten eingehen wird.  
„Ich kann niemanden anrufen …“, murmelte der Cap‘ vor sich hin und Tony sagt nun fast schadenfroh:  
„Willkommen im Gruselhaus, mein gutaussehender Freund!“ Rogers hob ein wenig verwundert die Brauen, doch kam sofort wieder zur Sache:  
„Dann gehe ich allein in den Keller und sehe mich da mal um und werde …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach Tony ihn schnell und ängstlicher, als er sich eigentlich fühlte.  
Steve kam nun seltsam lächelnd näher und wollte sich auf das Bett setzen. Doch Tony schrie nahezu panisch:  
„Nein! Setz dich nicht, sonst sind wir beide auf dem Bett gefangen und … müssen vielleicht sonst was tun, um frei zu kommen.“ Er errötete bis unter Lokis Helm, als ihn Rogers aufmerksam und mit einem dezenten Schmunzeln betrachtete, aber glücklicherweise stehen blieb.  
„Vergiss den letzte Teil des Satzes besser“, brummte Stark dann unwirsch und wich Rogers Blick aus.  
„Heißt das jetzt, du hast Angst? Falls ja, würdest du das bitte im ganzen Satz sagen, damit ich ihn nie wieder vergessen?“, witzelte Steve ein wenig zu bemüht.  
„Ach, sieh einfach im Keller nach und lass mich hier sterben. Ich bin sowieso zu alt für diesen kindischen Kram.“  
„Apropos kindisch … Lokis Look steht dir nicht allzu gut, mein Freund.“  
„Schweig. Du siehst dafür besser aus als je zuvor …“ Erschrocken über sein spontanes Statement schwieg Tony. Aber der Cap‘ lächelte nur geschmeichelt.  
„Was jetzt? Soll ich mich jetzt mit Licht im Haus umsehen oder soll ich hier bleiben und dein Händchen halten?“  
„Darf ich mich kurz fühlen wie ein sechsjähriger Junge, als der ich vor, keine Ahnung wie vielen Stunden zu meinem Halloween-Marathon gestartet bin? Ich würde mich für deine Hand entscheiden, wenn ich nicht befürchten müsste, dass auch du anschließend in diesem Bett gefangen bist. Wir hätten aber immerhin eine Menge süßes Zeug zu essen und würden nicht gleich verhungern. Die Leute haben mich für einen großen, geistig behinderten Jungen gehalten und waren sehr großzügig mit ihren Gaben. God bless America!“  
„Okay, ich sehe mich im Haus um“, erwiderte Steve lachend, doch Tony bemerkte zu seiner heimlichen Freude, dass sogar der großartige Cap‘ ein verlegenes Rot auf den Wangen hatte. Ach, wenn er doch noch mal ein zweites Leben haben könnte. Eines, in dem er seinem Freund sagen könnte, was er hätte für ihn sein können. Doch es war zu spät und der Rückwärtsgang war niemals eine gute Idee und nur ein unberechenbares Risiko alles zu zerstören, was er mühevoll aufgebaut hatte.  
Als sich Steve zur Tür wandte, rief er ihm nach:  
„Pass auf dich auf, Steve!“ Tony klang ernst und angespannt und dachte dabei nicht daran, dass er hier allem allein gegenüber stehen würde, wenn es Steve nicht gelingen würde einen Ausweg zu finden und ihm was geschehen würde. Die einzige Antwort war ein aufmunterndes Lächeln vom größten Helden, der jemals existiert hat.

 

Wenig später hörte Tony es erneut heftig Poltern. Es klang, als würden Möbelstücke durch die Gegend fliegen, was auch durchaus sein konnte. Wieder versuchte Tony das Bett zu verlassen, denn Rogers würde unter Umständen seine Hilfe brauchen, doch es war unmöglich. Er konnte zwar in dem riesigen Bett hin und her krabbeln, doch dann stieß er unweigerlich auf eine unsichtbare und nicht tastbare Mauer, die es ihm unmöglich machte das Bett zu verlassen.   
Wie ein kleiner Junge warf sich Tony total frustriert auf den Bauch und schrie einmal seinen Frust in die roten Samtkissen. Das Poltern hatte aufgehört, stattdessen erklang nun ein Geräusch, als wenn jemand Eisblöcke zersägte. Oh Gott, hoffentlich machte sich nun niemand an Captain Americas tiefgefrorenem Körper zu schaffen.  
„Steve!?“ rief er beinah hysterisch in die muffige Leere, doch bekam keine Antwort. Inzwischen bereute er seinen spontanen Kindergartenausflug zutiefst. Dabei hatte es so gut angefangen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, begann er aus lauter Beunruhigung gefangen zu sein, die Süßigkeiten zu essen, die er erbeutet hatte.

 

Als er Schritte hörte, erstarrte er mitten im Kauen eines klebrigen Schokoriegels.   
„Lass es Steve sein …“, murmelte er inständig und wappnete sich für das Schlimmste. Dummerweise war ihm das Zepter aus dem Bett gefallen und lag nun unerreichbar wenige Zentimeter neben dem Bett. Es war Steve, doch er sah schlimm aus. In seinem Gesicht war Blut, seine Jacke war weg, sein Shirt an einigen Stellen zerrissen. Darunter sah man auch da oberflächliche, blutige Schrammen. Seine Haare waren wirr und seine Augen wild und dunkel. Er stürzte ins Zimmer, schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und war auf dem Bett, bevor Tony ihn nochmal davor warnen konnte. Viel zu spät schrie er mit schokoladeverschmiertem Mund auf:  
„Nein, Steve! Nicht aufs Bett!“  
Rogers fiel auf den Rücken und atmete schwer. Und das hieß bei einem Mann wie Steve eine ganze Menge.  
„Großer Gott, was ist denn geschehen?“ Tony beugte sich über seinen Freund und hob vorsichtig ein Augenlid an. Unwirsch drehte der Cap‘ den Kopf weg und murrte:  
„Mir geht es gut, ich muss … nur wieder zu Atem kommen, wenn … wenn du bitte warten … könntest?!“ fauchte er und Tony wartete gehorsam. Währenddessen betrachtete er seinen Freund und konnte die aufkeimende Erregung in seinem Körper kaum noch ignorieren. Steve war das perfekte Abbild eines Mannes und Gentlemans. Er war ein Ideal, was er selbst nie erreicht hatte und gleichzeitig so unnahbar, wie es ein Inbegriff der Perfektion nun mal an sich hatte. Ein leises, sehnsüchtiges Seufzen kam aus Tonys Mund und er wendete mit trockenem Mund seinen Blick von den sexy Brustmuskeln ab.

 

„Da unten war nichts …“, flüsterte Steve dann endlich und Tony fiel auf, dass sein Freund nun sichtlich zu frösteln begann.  
„Nichts? Und deshalb hat es gepoltert, als würde die ganze Stadt zusammenfallen wie ein Kartenhaus und du siehst aus wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht? Übrigens, darf ich fragen, warum du dein verdammtes Schild nicht dabei hast?“   
Empört sah Rogers ihn.  
„Ich habe die Farbe gerade an einigen Stellen ausgebessert, als du mich angerufen hast. Es war noch nicht trocken und ich hätte alles nochmal machen müssen, wenn ich es benutzt hätte. Natürlich weiß man es im Nachhinein immer besser. Nein, es war nichts da unten. Nicht, was ich gesehen hätte. Aber wenn du sagst, es ist ein Spukhaus, dann waren es wohl Geister, die mich angegriffen haben.“  
Rogers letzter Satz klang lasch und er begann sich frierende über seine Arme zu reiben. Wie hypnotisiert starrte Tony dabei ein Weilchen auf das Spiel seines Bizepses und schluckte wieder aufgewühlt.  
„Ich würde dir gern meinen schicken Umhang anbieten, doch ich befürchte, ich kann ihn nicht ausziehen …“, sagte er und versuchte es. Erstaunlicherweise funktionierte es. Wieder riss er am Helm, doch der war bombenfest auf seinem Schädel, wie angewachsen. Verdammt seien die Hörner!

 

Steve nahm den Umfang und wickelte sich ein wenig darin ein. Es war besser als nichts. Aber ein Captain America, der fror, war schon eine Sensation an sich. Wie kalt war es im Zimmer wirklich und weshalb konnte er selbst es nicht spüren? Weil er der verdammte Prinz von Jötunheim und Asgard war? Absurd!  
„Das Resultat deines Kellerbesuches war also, wenn ich mal zusammenfassen darf: Du hast keinen Weg hinaus gefunden, dich hat etwas Unsichtbares, vermutlich Geister, angegriffen, die dich so zugerichtet haben und wie es aussieht, hast du auch deine Taschenlampe im Keller verloren. Gut, dass ich dir etwas von den Keksen aufgehoben habe. Könnte eine lange Nacht werden!“, Tony hielt ihm den Eimer hin und fragte aufmunternd:  
„Kekse?“  
Rogers schüttelte den Kopf und wollte aufstehen, doch prallte ebenso gegen die unsichtbare Mauer wie Tony. Der seufzte nur resigniert und meinte:  
„Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!“ Steve brummte etwas Undefinierbares vor sich hin und setzte sich dann an die Rückwand des Bettes und zog die Beine an. Allerdings streifte Tony gerade ein Gedanke, der ihn lächeln ließ.  
„Weißt du was …?“, sagte er hoffnungsvoll zu Steve, denn ihm war klar, dass Rogers ebenso wenig gern mit ihm hier gefangen war, wie er mit dem edelsten aller Ritter, den dieses Land zu bieten hatte.  
„Singen wir jetzt Kumbaya?“, murrte Steve ganz untypisch unhöflich.  
„Naaaaahhhh, das wäre zwar eine Idee, doch ich denke, es geht hier nur darum, dass wir bis zum Sonnenaufgang durchhalten müssen. Weißt du, was Halloween eigentlich bedeutet?“  
„Keine Ahnung? Nichts Gutes, wie es scheint. Zu meiner Zeit gab es so einen kommerziellen Mist nicht und ich hätte diesen Tag heute sehr gern ignoriert.“  
„Es bedeutet …“ Tony ging gar nicht auf seine Entrüstung ein, sondern rutschte ein wenig näher zu Steve, um ihm wieder den Eimer unter die Nase zu halten.  
„… dass in dieser Nacht die Grenze zwischen unserer Welt und allen anderen Welt so dünn und durchlässig ist, wie nie. Und dank Thor wissen wir, dass es noch viel mehr Welten gibt, in denen es die absonderlichsten Kreaturen gibt. Ich weise nur auf Loki hin und …“  
„Dessen Helm du übrigens immer noch trägst.“ Stark grunzte entrüstet, sprach dann aber unbeirrt weiter.  
„Es heißt aber auch, die Seelen der Toten kehren in dieser Nacht zu ihren Heimen zurück. Vielleicht ist in dieser Nacht mit diesem Haus etwas nicht in Ordnung und die ehemaligen Bewohner treiben mit uns ihren Schabernack, doch ich bin sicher, morgen ist es wieder nur ein hässliches Abbruchhaus und wir können ungehindert zur Vordertür raus spazieren, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre.“  
„Und was bringt dich zu der Annahme?“ fragte Rogers und dabei klapperten seine Zähne aufeinander.  
„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich das Haus nicht verlassen kann, bzw. inzwischen das Bett, ist mir nichts passiert und …“  
„Mir aber schon!“  
„Ja, weil du versucht hast zu fliehen. Wenn wir uns also bis zum Morgengrauen still verhalten, diese außergewöhnliche Nacht mit ‚Männergesprächen‘ verbringen und den Rest der Süßigkeiten verdrücken, wird alles gut.“  
„Deinen Optimismus würde ich gern haben …“  
„Du kannst viel mehr haben … ähm, ich meine, du solltest dich dann doch besser unter die Decke legen, denn aus welchen Gründen auch immer, macht mir die Kälte nichts aus. Falls mir eine bessere Lösung einfällt, werde ich es dich wissen lassen.“ Interessanterweise zögerte Rogers keine Sekunde und kroch gehorsam unter die Decke und zog sie bis zur Nasenspitze hoch. Ein wenig irritiert hatte Tony sein Vorhaben beobachtet und meinte dann, um sich selbst wieder zur Räson zu bringen:  
„So schnell bist du also ins Bett zu bekommen. Hätte ich das vorher gewusst …“ Steve lachte nicht und meinte nur leise:  
„Ist das jetzt dein nächtliches Unterhaltungsshowprogramm oder gar eine Entschuldigen für deine starrköpfigen Entscheidungen oder ist es vielleicht tatsächlich eine Anmache, Tony. Falls ja, dann komm unter die Decke!“ Tony riss perplex die Augen auf. Selbst sein Mund stand ungläubig ein wenig offen.  
„Meinst … du das ernst? Dir ist schon klar, dass ich einen ziemlich unförmigen Helm auf dem Kopf habe, denn ich nicht abnehmen kann und ich …“  
„Leg. Dich. Einfach. Hin!“, forderte Steve rauer und hob die Decke hoch. Artig und erschreckend nervös tat Tony, was sein Freund verlangte. Wie eine Leiche lag er dann auf dem Rücken und starrt an die Decke, denn mit dem Helm den Kopf zu drehen, war nicht so einfach.  
Vielleicht war das auch besser so, dachte er mit lächerlich klopfendem Herzen, heißen Wangen und einer unanständigen, beginnenden Erektion in der plötzlich verdammt engen Lederhose.


	4. Chapter 4

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht einer dieser hinterhältigen Tricks, um mich ins Bett zu bekommen, oder Möchtegern-Loki?“, murmelte Steve gedämpft neben ihm.  
„Oh nein, edler Cap‘. Es ist eher ein Geständnis, denn wenn ich einem der A’s am meisten zugetan bin, dann dir.“ Rogers lachte leise und so, als wenn er das sowieso schon gewusst hätte.  
„Hauptsache dein Humor überlebt, Tony. Denn ohne den wären wir alle nichts …“ Mit diesen Worten richtetet sich Steve auf und beugte sich ein wenig über ihn.   
Unerwartet ernst sah er ihn an. Obwohl gerade von seinem gigantischen und unzerstörbaren Humor die Rede war, fehlte er Tony nun vollkommen. Wie hypnotisiert sah er in Steves schöne Augen, die von langen dunklen Wimpern eingerahmt waren, die sein ganzes Gesicht zu liebkosen schienen. Das war es, begriff Tony endlich. Er hatte sich damals in Rogers absolute Ernsthaftigkeit verliebt.  
„Ich glaube an deine Theorie, weil ich dir immer glaube …“, flüsterte Steve ein wenig heiser und begann mit seinen kalten Fingern über Tonys Gesichtszüge zu streicheln, die von Lokis Helm eingerahmt wurden.   
Dabei lag ein sanftes Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln. Tony war nur in der Lage fassungslos zu blinzeln. War das Haus schuld? Oder diese verrückte Nacht? Oder war gar er oder Loki daran schuld, wie auch immer es funktioniert hatte? Es musste einfach Lokis schuld sein! Es war doch immer Lokis schuld!

 

„Ist … das jetzt der Fluch des Hauses?“, murmelte Tony und ließ dabei Steves Finger zwischen seinen Lippen. Der schloss im selben Moment seltsam überwältigt die Augen, als er in den warmen Mund seines Freundes eindrang.  
„Wenn es dir leichter fällt, es so zu sehen … Falls du aber doch lieber der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken willst …“   
Steve rutschte noch ein wenig weiter auf seinen Oberkörper und hatte sein Gesicht nun ganz nahe an seinem. Wie sehr und heimlich sich Tony so etwas auch immer gewünscht hatte, in diesem Augenblick war er vollkommen überfordert. Steves Körper auf seinem war schwer und immer noch ein wenig kalt, seine Aufrichtigkeit machte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen und seine souveräne Ernsthaftigkeit machte ihm fast panische Angst. Was waren schon lächerliche Geister, wenn einen ein Mann wie Steve Rogers auf diese offene Weise ansah?  
„ … dann heute und hier“, beendete Rogers in einem beinah verschwörerischen Tonfall seinen Satz.  
„Dann küss mich endlich, Loki verflucht nochmal!“, brummte Tony ungeduldig. Er sah noch Rogers schnelles Schmunzeln und dann trafen seine kühlen Lippen seinen Mund. 

 

Wieder kam dieser bizarre Ton der Erleichterung tief aus Tonys Kehle, doch diesmal landete er im Mund des Captains. So zurückhaltend und beherrscht Rogers auch oft wirkte, so schnell wurden seine Küsse leidenschaftlich. Tony war so aufgewühlt, dass er keine Worte fand, um alles ins Lächerliche zu ziehen und er hätte es seinem Freund in diesem Moment auch nicht antun können. Deshalb legte er seine Hände auf seine kräftigen Schultern und drückte ihn ein wenig an sich, damit der Captain spürte, wie sehr er das hier wollte.   
Wie aus dem Nichts erklang plötzlich die wundervolle Melodie eines Liedes, welches nicht nur Tony, sondern auch Steve kannte. Frank Sinatra sang „One for my baby“ und der Cap‘ unterbrach seinen Kuss sogar kurz um zu schmunzeln.  
„Wer hätte das gedacht … du und ich …“, flüsterte er verlangend auf Tonys Lippen und küsste ihn dann wieder, begehrlicher als zuvor. Von da an waren Worte unnötig Tony zog sich bis auf den Helm aus, war froh, dass es funktionierte und Steve war darin noch schneller und geschickter als er. Ohne seinen Blick zu verlassen, legte der Captain sich dann sofort wieder auf ihn und zog die Decke dabei fast über ihre Köpfe. Noch immer war Steves Körper kühler als seiner, was ihn aber scheinbar nicht davon abhielt erregt zu sein.   
„Wir tun das nur, um uns zu wärmen … richtig?“, krächzte Tony hilflos, als sich Steve zwischen seine Beine drängte. Seine Erektion war nicht zu ignorieren und seine eigene angeschwollene Männlichkeit wurde von Steves kräftigem Körper auf eine lustvoll-schmerzhafte Weise zusammengedrückt. Unwillkürlich entwich Tony ein sehnsuchtsvolles Stöhnen, welches der andere Mann beantwortete, indem er schnell an seinem Hals keuchte.  
Instinktiv zog Tony seine Beine an und der Cap drückte sie noch ein wenig weiter nach oben. Wieder sah Steve ihm so aufrichtig in die Augen, dass er nicht wegsehen konnte. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass das hier nicht ohne Folgen bleiben würde. Na, immerhin würde er ja nicht schwanger werden, dachte er lusterfüllt und öffnete sich bereitwillig für seinen Freund, der schon so lange tief in seinem besonderen Herzen einen wichtigen Platz einnahm.  
Steve half ein wenig mit seinem Speichel nach, dabei hingen seine Haare vorm Gesicht und Tony sah entrückt auf seine offenen Lippen, zwischen denen der Atem stoßweise hervorkam. Er war ob der kuriosen Situation erstaunlich entspannt und der Grund war Rogers. Er vertraute diesem Mann mehr als allen anderen und sogar mehr als mitunter sich selbst.  
Tony zuckte dann aber doch zusammen, als der erste Schmerz des Eindringens gut spürbar wurde. Hastig holte er Atem, kniff die Augen zusammen und Steve wurde noch vorsichtiger. Schon bald allerdings überwog die Lust der Enge den Schmerz. Und als er in das so unkontrollierte Gesicht seines Freundes sah, stöhnte er verlangend. Als Steve ganz in ihm war, legte er sich wieder auf ihn und bewegte sich behutsam.

Nur mit einem sehr unwillkommenen Nebengedanken dachte Tony kurz an Pepper, doch es war, als hätte sie mit all dem hier absolut nichts zu tun. Es ist das Haus, dachte er träge, schob seine Hände in Steves Haare und zog seinen Kopf für einen hitzigen Kuss zu sich ran.  
Schließlich keuchten sie sich nur noch gegenseitig ins Gesicht. Steves Augen waren ganz dunkel und halb von seinen Lidern verdeckt, während sein warmer Atem beinah unablässig Tonys Gesicht streichelte. Instinktiv hob er ihm seinen Unterleib entgegen, sodass die Spitze seiner schon in Feuchtigkeit schwimmenden Männlichkeit von Steves Bauchmuskel bei jedem Stoß massiert wurde.  
Ganz unerwartet explodierte er dann mit einem schockierten Geräusch. Ein dunkles … „Oh mein …“, kam aus Tonys Mund, während er die Augen geschlossen und seine Brauen stark gerunzelt hatte. Steve legte sich nun schwer auf ihn, genoss sein Zucken und bewegte sich gemächlicher.  
So lange, bis auch seine Muskeln sich zusammenzogen.

 

„Sieh mich an!“, forderte Tony zärtlich und noch atemlos und sein Freund tat es. Steve sah aus, als wenn er gleich weinen würde und er hatte große Mühe während seines Höhepunktes die Augen offen zu halten. Aber er tat es und stöhnte dunkel, tief und ein bisschen leidend in Tonys Gesicht.  
Der hatte im Leben nichts Schöneres gesehen, als einen Captain America, der er im Moment nicht war.  
Steve war gerade nur ein gewöhnlicher Mann, der sich seiner Lust ergab, im Vertrauen in guten Händen zu sein. So wie er ihm sein Leben anvertraute, so tat das auch Rogers. Wer hätte das gedacht, nach allem, was Unangenehmes zwischen ihnen geschehen war?

 

Als der Rausch zu Ende ging, legte sich Steve wortlos auf ihn. Inzwischen war es unter der Decke mehr als warm und ohne, dass sie über irgendwas sprachen, schliefen sie beide, eingelullt durch die immer noch zu hörende, sanfte Stimme von Frank Sinatra ein.   
Bevor es hell wurde, erwachte Tony. Im ersten Moment war er absolut orientierungslos und sogar schockiert, als er Steve neben sich atmen hörte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich hin und betrachtete ihn. War das letzte Nacht tatsächlich geschehen? Ein anatomischer Teil von ihm sagte ganz laut JA! Tony errötete kurz und musste dann sehr breit grienen. Wieder versuchte er aus dem Bett zu entkommen, doch es ging nicht. Andererseits war die Sonne auch noch nicht aufgegangen. Deshalb begann er wieder von den Süßigkeiten zu essen, was den Cap‘ dann weckte.   
Auch Roger sah sich im ersten Moment erschrocken um.  
„Es war noch kein Sonnenaufgang, nur keine Panik, Steve.“  
„Sehe ich aus, als wenn ich Panik hätte?“ Steve rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah den sitzenden und Kekse futternden Tony liebevoll an.  
„Nein, du siehst aus, als wenn du …“ Stark errötete und sagte schnell: „… einen Keks willst. Sind lecker, iss mein Junge, damit du groß und stark wirst und eines Tages die Welt retten kannst.“  
„Was wären wir nur ohne dich, Tony Stark“, flüsterte Rogers belegt, packte Tony und zog ihn auf sich drauf.  
„Ist dir was aufgefallen?“, murmelte Steve dann zwischen den Küssen.  
„Dass du verdammt gut küssen kannst?“  
„Nein, du trägst den Helm nicht mehr …“   
Der Cap‘ hatte recht. Sein Loki-Helm lag am Ende des Bettes und wie um es zu testen, schob Steve seine Hände in seine Haare und seine Zunge verlangend in seinen Mund. Sofort war der Zauber wieder da. Tony dachte nicht mehr. Nicht mehr an Pepper, nicht an die Zukunft und nicht an sich selbst. Wieder und wieder erschauerten unter Rogers Lippen und seinen Hände. Er seufzte wohlig und nahm den Lustschmerz nur zu gern an, als sein ganz besonderer Freund wieder in ihn eindrang.   
„Die Männergespräche, die du mir in Aussicht gestellt hast, waren nicht so übel!“ keuchte Steve danach mit roten Wangen und strich Tony zärtlich die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. Sie grinsten sich still an und aßen dann die restlichen Süßigkeiten, bis ihnen schlecht war. 

 

Und dann endlich ging die Sonne auf.

 

Tony hatte recht behalten. Sie konnten das Bett verlassen, zogen sich ein wenig verlegen an und Steve wollte sich unbedingt noch den Keller ansehen, bevor sie das Haus verließen. Im ersten Licht des Tages wirkte das Haus nur wie ein vermülltes Haus, was abgerissen gehörte. Woher die Musik gekommen war und warum dieses Zimmer so gastlich eingerichtet war, wurde nicht klar. Als Tony die obere Etage inspiziert hatte und abschließend noch mal in „ihr Zimmer“ sah, hob er verdutzt die Brauen. Denn darin stand weder ein Bett, noch Stuhl, noch Tisch, noch Lampe. Auch hier stapelte sich Unrat und alte Bretter. Nichts davon erinnerte an die bizarrste Nacht seines Lebens.  
Rogers schrie schon aus der untersten Etage:  
„Im Keller war nichts. Kein Ausgang, keine Geister. Nur kaputte Regale, wovon eines gestern übrigens auf mich gestürzt ist“, grinste Steve, als Tony die Treppe nach unten kam. Beide sahen nun angespannt zur Haustür. Würde sie sich öffnen lassen? Würden sie frei sein?  
Wenn es nach Tony ging, würde er auch noch eine weitere Nacht mit Steve hier festsitzen wollen.  
„Bereit?“, murmelte Rogers und Tony griff nach seiner Hand.  
„Wenn du es bist?“  
„Für dich immer, Tony.“

 

Der Captain griff nach der Türklinke und zusammen mit dem weichen Licht des beginnenden Tages, strömte frische Luft ein. Unwillkürlich saugte Tony sie tief ein. Es war, als wäre ihm doch noch ein zweites Leben geschenkt wurden. Sie durften die Schwelle passieren und standen dann eine Weile, immer noch Hand in Hand auf der Veranda.   
So schön und merkwürdig die Nacht auch war, an den Abschied hatte wohl keiner gedacht.   
„Wollen wir es …“, begann Tony leise und mit sehr belegter Stimme.  
„ … halten wie gehabt?“, vollendete Steve seinen Satz ernst und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.   
„In der Zwischenzeit, vielleicht?“  
„Bis zum nächsten Jahr, Tony?“, lächelte Steve zaghaft.  
„Warum nicht, es sei denn du …“  
„Ich bereue nichts, wenn du das denkst.“ Unerwartet kam Rogers näher packte Tonys Gesicht mit seinen Händen und küsste ihn wieder mit dieser Leidenschaft, die man ihm einfach nicht unterstellen wollte. Wehmütig seufzte Tony in den wundervollen, kräftigen Kuss und fühlte dann die Kälte des Morgens, als Steve ihn los ließ.   
„Bis bald, mein Freund!“ flüsterte er und ging die Stufen nach unten.  
„Vielleicht feiere ich Halloween schon morgen, Cap‘ …“, rief Stark mit rauer Stimme.  
„Okay, dann ruf mich an …“, rief Rogers, drehte sich aber nicht mehr um, sondern hob nur die Hand zum Abschied.  
„… ist schließlich mein Lieblingsfest …“, flüsterte Tony zu leise, um gehört zu werden.

 

Noch eine ganze Weile stand Tony da, sah ihm nach und wusste, dass sein Leben nie mehr so sein würde, wie zuvor. Es war nun um einiges reicher und Steve hatte all dem einen ganz neuen Sinn gegeben. Vielleicht war der edelmütige und patriotische Steve Rogers gar nicht so unerreichbar, wie alle immer glaubten. Schließlich hatte er nicht ein Mal Pepper angesprochen und sah gar nach einem schlechten Gewissen aus, überlegte Tony amüsiert grinsend.   
Gut gelaunt und sich sicher, dass das das beste Halloween-Fest aller Zeit gewesen war, schlenderte Tony nach Hause.   
Lokis Helm hatte er in „ihrem Zimmer“ wie ein Hirschkopf an die Wand gehängt. Vielleicht freuten sich die guten Geister des Hauses über seine Aufmerksamkeit.

 

Vollkommen überraschend wurde das Haus eine Woche später von einer Abrissfirma dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Tony schockierte das derart, dass er die Fassung verlor und Pepper seine Nacht mit Steve beichtete. Sie sah ihn besorgt an, nickte verstehend, streichelte dabei über seine Wange und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Das wird schon wieder …“, murmelte sie aufmunternd und Tony verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Glaubte Pepper etwa er habe gerade einen Schmerz gemacht oder wollte sie ihn wirklich trösten? Warum war sie verständnisvoll, anstatt zu explodieren, wie sie es sonst immer tat, wenn er eine Frau nur mal ansah. Er war total perplex und da sich seine Freundin ansonsten wie immer verhielt, musste er davon ausgehen, dass sie ihm einfach nicht geglaubt hatte. Deshalb beschloss er dieses Thema ruhen zu lassen und besser niemals wieder zu erwähnen.   
Seine süßen Erinnerungen an Steve und diese verrückte Nacht aber blieben lebendig und schließlich gab es nächsten Jahr wieder ein Halloweenfest, dazu eine Menge Gruselhäuser und Peppers Cousine warf bestimmt das nächste Kind in eine Welt, die er und Steve beschützten.


End file.
